Hallow's Ball (Drarry)
by The N0vel
Summary: In all of his years at Hogwarts, Harry Potter has never heard of any Ball called "Hallow's Ball". Apparently, now his 6th year of Hogwarts, they are supposed to hold an event around Halloween time! Though, what will Harry do when an anonymous person asks him to dance in the middle of the floor? Mature Themes, Drarry, Boy on Boy, EWE (Epilogue, What Epilogue?), Implied Dom!Draco
1. Theuderic's Whimiscal Masquerade Wear

**DAY 1: BEGINNING**

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

Going out of my way to get something for Harry is obviously the right choice to make. If he were to pick something of his own, who knows what monstrous clothing he might pick! He wouldn't even know which shop he'd have to go to to find Masquerade type clothing. Lastly, I just want to find something that I'd like to see him wear! Ah yes, evil me.

After classes, I went over to a shop named, "Theuderic's Whimsical Masquerade Wear". It has all the dresses, suits, masks, etc., anyone could ask for! I was rather ecstatic, you see. It was my first ever time going to a shop like this one itself.

"Welcome, young one! How shall I assist?"

"Oh, well, I think you might have heard already but Hogwarts is having a Masquerade Ball. I heard from others that you're the best to come to for outfit choices. Me and my friend, Harry, are rather indifferent about choosing wear. What do you think, sir?"

"Oh my, well firstly you don't need to be so formal with me! Just call me Mr. Theuderic. Secondly, costumes like Masquerade Ball wear have their own personality. I rather the costume to fit the wearer's personality and type since it's more mysterious like that, right? True friends would know it's you by your costume alone- it's a sign of what they really are to you."

I was rather astonished by his sayings. I didn't know something so simple could be so complicated. A flame lit in my eyes as I smiled brightly at the rather old man in front of me.

"Honestly you are just like Mr. Ollivander! He talks all about his items as well like they're their own person. Anyways, shall I give you a description of what Harry is like so you can get an idea of who he is to me?"

Mr. Theuderic only smiled and chuckled softly at me, nodding to my question. He soon enough offered me a seat near the inside window, making it more comfortable for me to talk on about Harry.

It felt like I went on and on for hours about Harry. Though, it seems that Mr. Theuderic listened to me all the way through it. I told him of our adventures and how Harry saved many people from doom itself. I told him how he was a bit popular with the girls- but really they only wanted him for his fame. Mr. Theuderic nodded and laughed with me when I found things funny about Harry. He seemed genuine in listening to me wholeheartedly.

After around 20 or so minutes we're done, I sighed and smiled at him. Thanking him for listening.

"Oh, no problem. It wasn't troublesome at all, really. I have all the time in the world to hear your stories with your friends. Anywho, let me get out something that might fit him well. You'll be the only one who knows it's him when he's done putting it on. All your other friends will have to know themselves if it's him or not by his costume."

Mr. Theuderic runs off to the back of the shop. I could only hear shuffling and boxes moving from within the back. He must really know what it is that'll fit Harry. I wonder what it is?

After countless minutes, Mr. Theuderic comes back with a lace-up packet, it was rather tiny. With only a rather happy face on, he chuckles and walks up to me with the box.

"Is the suit that tiny? I don't think you got the measurements correctly... Mr. Theuderic."

"Suit? Tiny? Ah, yes, you don't know anything about my shop. I should have guessed! The 'suit' can fit anyone who tries it on, automatically getting their measurements correctly. Secondly, you shouldn't just think of it as a suit! There can be men that wear other types of clothing pieces than a suit. For Harry's formal wear, I picked a specific dress for him-"

"Wh- dress? I don't think he'll be very comfortable wearing that. And why a dress of all things? Isn't there a suit for him that resonates with his personality too?"

"Oh no. When I have an idea of who that person is- I know exactly what will resonate with them. For Harry, it's this dress."

He shoves the packet a bit into my hands, rather exciting for me to open it. Still a confused face, I open it slowly and see only darkness within the box.

"Come on now! Reach your arm down within it!"

I was hesitant but did as I was told, reaching my arm down a narrow box. I touch something that felt rather silky and pull out a big dress. It had a golden tint around the edges of the dress and the rest of it was covered in a beautiful blue/grayish silk. It had arm sleeves but didn't go all the way up and stopped around the top of the biceps.

"This looks... amazing."

It really did feel like Harry. Well, not feel but had this tone to it that resonated with Harry.

"Pull the rest out now, come on!"

He encouraged me onward and I laid the dress down, pulling the rest out. There were platform boots that had a split between the heel and bottom foot part. It was all black and would seemingly look nice or sexy on Harry. I carried on and pulled out a nice pair of black half-palm gloves. Next to last was a Vintage Black and Golden Crystal Crown or Tiara. This would make it feel like Harry was the bride at a wedding! Interesting, really. Lastly, was an Elegant Faun Masquerade Mask.

It all fitted perfectly together but it still got me wondering... wondering about the mask. Why a Faun of all things? I once read in a book about Roman Mythology that a Faun is one of the Lustful Rural Gods. Its look represents Half Human-Half Goat. Very confusing.

"Well, does it represent him? Do you know it's him when you look at it?"

Mr. Theuderic's hands were knotted, waiting anxiously for my answer.

"Uh- well... yes, I do think it's him but I have one question about the outfit."

"Yes? And what is that?"

"Well... the mask is of a Faun and I was wondering why it is of that? I haven't known Harry of being lustful, Mr. Theuderic."

"Ah, you don't know that for sure though- am I correct? Harry could be one of the most lecherous people you know- who knows really? It's Harry's personality that gave him this mask. Not me nor anyone else."

Only nodding to his response, I finally thanked him and paid-up both for my dress and his. I'm just worried that Harry might not want to try it on at all or even wear it to the ball! Sighing, I step out of the shop and see Draco with his father walking up to the shop. Draco gave me a glare then ignored me the rest of the way.

Though... even though it seemed like a 'father-and-son' date to pick out his wear, he seemed very uncomfortable with his father there.


	2. Tiff And Truce Between Friends

**Harry's P.O.V:**

I was in the Gryffindor's Common Room, reading when Hermione came running in like some chimpanzee.

With a confused expression, I was about to ask why she was so ecstatic when she cut me off.

"Harry, I got your costume! I went to one of the finest clothing shops that mostly sell these kinds of costumes- it'll certainly look good on you. I'm sure of it!"

Hermione said this with most certainty in her voice that I just had to grin and chuckle at how odd she looked.

I then nodded as I took the rather tiny packet from Hermione and opened the box. There was nothing inside but blackness.

"I was mostly confused at first about this part but it has some kind of spell on it or charm that makes it feel larger than it actually is when you stick your arm down it. Come on, try it."

"You sure your not gonna make me put my arm down a creatures gaping mouth, Hermione?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure! Now, go on-"

Again nodding, hesitantly, I finally stick my arm down into the box and feel the fabric at the tips of my fingers. I grab ahold of it and pull out a fine-looking dress.

"Oh, sorry Hermione- this must be yours."

I start to stuff the dress back into the packet when she held onto my arm for me to stop.

"No, no. That's for you, silly! Mr. Theuderic said that that'll suit you the best out of all the dresses, suits, etc., he has."

What.

I look at the now half shown dress and sigh. What have I gotten myself into?

"I can't wear this, 'Mione! I'll look like an imbecile! Seriously!"

"No you won't. Only your true friends will know it's you. Everyone else that doesn't have a relationship with you is bound to not know who you are! Besides, this is a Masquerade Ball we're talking about. We're supposed to not be known for our identities. Only our masks! God Harry, stop being such a baby."

Hermione folded her arms and only shook her head in disappointment that I didn't want to wear the dress.

I look back down at it with a rather worried expression plastered on my face and sighed heavily.

"Fine... since you paid for it so generously, then I guess I can. I don't want you wasting your money over something I don't want to wear. Though, Hermione, if this doesn't look good on me- will you tell me?"

She smiled happily at me giving way to her deeds and nodded genuinely.

"I'll do your hair even, so we can hide that scar of yours! Oh, and maybe a bit of makeup...? Luna and Ginny can help too even!"

"Ugh... this is bad enough as it is that you'll know I'll be wearing something like this. Why would Luna and Ginny need to know too?"

"They won't know! We'll just be doing your makeup, is all!"

Hermione was genuinely happy about me wearing something like that so I couldn't help but smile with her on her ideas. Maybe this won't be so bad after all...?

Oh, how I was so wrong about that.

* * *

After everyone seemingly got their costumes and outfits ready in those few days, the ball was about to begin in only a few hours. It was Halloween and everyone was ecstatic to know what their friends were going to be and so on.

Though me, Hermione, Ron, and the others made a promise to not tell each other (nor anyone for that matter) who we were. We all wanted to know if we could call each other true friends or not. It was just that simple. It was rather nerve-racking but other than that, exciting.

After classes were all done, everyone ran back to their houses to get their outfit ready. Though me, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny snuck out (not like it was a bad thing) to the Second Floor Girls' Lavatory. Moaning Myrtle was, of course, going to be there but that wasn't going to stop us. When we all got there all safe and sound, each one of the girls (except Myrtle) started taking out their makeup bag. This was gonna be one bloody ride of a lifetime...

Hermione pushed me down on one of the stools the bathroom had and got really close. I could feel my cheeks flush a bit but ignored it anyway.

"We all decided on doing a Black and Golden Triangle eye look so it could fit your outfit. When you do put your outfit on, make sure you don't ruin any of the makeup we just put on the face. I'm sure you can guess what we might do to you if we find out that you ruin it even a bit."

They all smile at me innocently like they weren't going to do anything to me. Though, I know for sure that they'll break any bones of mine they can get their lady's hands on. Sighing distinctively, I nod- agreeing to the terms.

After an hour or two of just me sitting there and eyeballing everything I found interesting, they let me off the hook.

"Ah, looks amazing."

Luna said with her dreamy smile and expression as always. Ginny nodded, smiling all too happily. I walked over to the mirror, stretching a bit from sitting down way too much and see the end product.

It looked as if they put real golden flakes around my eyes and cut out the black, beautiful triangle into it. I was astonished.

"Bloody hell... is this _me_?"

I said with a chuckle in my throat. They laugh at my jokes and we talked for a bit before heading back to our own dormitories.

"I hope to see your guys wear!"

I say goodbye, waving as we fled to our own dorms. I cover my face all the way to the male Gryfinndor dorm rooms, not showing my face. As said before, I didn't want anyone knowing it was me and they would have definitely known it was me if they've seen my makeup.

Passing Ron quickly, I get to my bedside and grab the little box- moving to the nearest bathroom that was open.

This was it. There was no going back at this point.

It was time to get changed.


	3. Vivid Evocation

**Draco's P.O.V:**

Hot water runs through my hair. I want this all to pass - these memories and such - as if it was all one big dream. One big _nightmare_. It hurts and hurts and _hurts_, but I have to go through it. To be _recognized_. To be _acknowledged_. To be _loved_. In the back of my mind - though - it seems that I have my doubts. Doubts that I won't get those three things or more. All I want is that. All I want is something to work off of.

Today was rather stressful, to say the least. I didn't even invite my own father to come with me to get my clothing pieces for the ball. He came without asking and I only nodded quickly, thanking him for coming like a good child would.

My arm throbbed and prickled with a sense of burning as I rested my right arm in the water. I had recently gotten the tattoo of the Death Eaters' symbol. Making it official that I'm apart of the clan or group you could say. I didn't want to. I _didn't_ want to.

I wince at the pain before me, quickly pulling my arm out of the water and rubbing it with my own thumb softly.

It seems that I stared at it for at least an hour (in reality it was just a couple of minutes) and it felt like I've gone insane at the sight of it. In the tub, I slowly scrunch myself up into a ball - having my legs up on my chest and my elbows on my knees, making my arms rest upon my head. I only stare at the water below me and huff out a bit of disbelief in my voice.

I should be the one to have _confidence_ in myself. I shouldn't be this insecure about a _bloody_ tattoo. Completely unbelievable I'd say. Completely.

Shaking my head in my own protest against myself, I get out of the cold water bath and stepped out hastily. Grabbing my wand nearest to me, I wrapped the towel around me without touching it. I'd always done this- even as a kid when my magic wasn't fully controllable yet (around 8-9 years old when I started doing such a thing).

Stepping over to the mirror, I wiped the mist away from the glass and see myself not so clearly through the still water droplets. I put my hand on my chin and rotated my head a bit to see if I had to shave anything off. Nothing needed to be shaven off. Good. I don't particularly like shaving but I don't think of it as a burden at all. It's just I can nick myself with the shaver anytime and start bleeding. After that, I would have to wait in the dorms all day so it could at least heal enough so nobody would notice something so imperfect. It took time off of my days, yes, but at least I got practice out of it and didn't need to do that once this year, _yet_.

Waving my wand and muttering a spell or two, it immediately dried me and put my outfit I was supposed to wear to the ball on me automatically. I have seen it previously and had no particular dislike in it- it just felt off to me for some reason when I saw it.

Waving my wand and muttering another spell again, a large full-body mirror appears near one of the bathroom walls.

Turning around to the mirror, I look at myself with only a quick snicker about my outfit being taken place. I wore a rather fancy tuxedo that was laced up and had a tint of Black to it but it was mostly a Gray. My shoes consisted of Black leather dress shoes that were rather luxury for it's kind. Fitting.

Next was half-palm gloves that I have to admit, I looked sexy in. You couldn't deny that, surely! My hair was curled that looked a bit unnatural on me a bit since I always had my hair straightened out for most of my life. Guess I needed a bit of a change to my appearance? It was the ball anyways and I wouldn't be recognized for the life of me. Bloody hell, nobody dared to call _me_ a "friend" so why would I get my hopes up for nothing? Pathetic, really.

Lastly, with the outfit, I wore a mask that looked similarly like a fox. Did this indicate my such cunning and sneaky features? I'm honored. Though - I thought the mask would be of a ferret since everyone seems to make fun of me for my such experiences as being a ferret. Ever since then, I detested them. Anyways, the mask itself was mostly gray - of course - and had a laced Black to it like the suit I wore. Around it was something that looked like a weed...? Insulting, really. Absolutely insulting. I scoff at the sight of these "weeds" and walked out of the bathroom with my chest regularly held high.

I knew if I had gone back to my bed, they would all definitely know who I was so I reluctantly went out of the Dorm and Common Room- heading over to the Great Hall as was told so.

It seems that I was followed when I heard hurried steps behind me. Scoffing, I twist my head back to see if I recognized the person or not. The mask they had worn was sprouting with White bushy flowers that seem to glow in the moonlight. The color of the mask itself was a Royal Purple that complimented nicely with the White bushy flowers. I see the bodied mask of the person stopped in their tracks as I stared straight through them. A vision of that person without the costume on appeared then disappeared.

_What the bloody hell?_

The person that I seemed to recognize was none other than my "friend", _Blaise Zabini_. He stopped in his tracks and nodded to be, confirming that he knew it was me.

"Draco."

"Zabini... that was fast. Didn't expect you to notice this early."

"Well, when I was done getting my things ready, I saw you come out of the bathroom and was hit with a flashed image of you? Confused the hell out of me but I came to the conclusion that it was you."

He nodded again, then warily looked at the new people now coming downstairs to get to the Great Hall as well.

"What? Did you just think that you had a homosexual thought of me and tried to reason with it? Ha, at least you came to the conclusion that you weren't actually thick-headed."

I point to my head, smirking a bit at my own joke. He just smirked back and shook his head- after that, we walked together to the Great Hall.

* * *

As we got there, all we saw was multiple people in glittering costumes, talking with others excitedly - probably about the event and if someone would ask them to dance. Scoffing, as usual, I walk inside and everyone seems to have caught me walking in but diverted back to what they were talking about when they didn't recognize me. Of course. Nobody - but I guess Zabini - would.

"You sure your not gonna get tired of all the talking and bail at the last minute?" Blaise looked at me with a huff in his throat and smirked.

"Let's hope I'll stay. I can't promise anything though, now can I?" I chuckled a bit and shaked my head, I grab the edge of my half-palm gloves and pulled it down as if it was falling off (it was not).

Walking over to the snack table, I sigh and leaned against the wall beside it a bit. My eyes wandered, wanting to look at anything that would catch my amusement. I do this quite often, which isn't unexpected.

I see a few females talking and huddling into a group together. One of the girls' images flashed in my eyes and I recognized who it was.

_Pansy Parkinson. _

She was rather one of my older "friends" and I've had her as one ever since I started Hogwarts. Pansy wore a Racoon type mask that was a Dark Red - it felt that it only complimented her personality so well. The Racoon meaning secrecy, and disguise while it also meant courage and self - defense. The spreading of Dark Red on the mask only meant anger, danger, boldness, excitement, speed, strength, energy, determination, desire, passion, courage, socialism, and chaos.

Sighing heavily, I walked slowly over to her and each one of the girls soon turned to look at me. Not surprising, to say the least since I, a complete stranger to them, is walking over to a group of teenage girls. Pansy soon also looked over - to follow the groups' gaze - and her eyes landed on me. The clear sparkle in her eyes told me she knew it was me.

She raised a finger to her friends - or whatever they were to her - and I swore she said something that consisted of "one minute". She then walked up to me and smiled graciously.

"Draco- I thought you didn't want to come to the ball? You said it was 'bloody stupid'. What made you change your mind so fast?"

She put a hand on her hip, having this curious and obviously excited face on that I came to such an event. Sighing, I rub the bridge of the mask's nose.

"My father said it would benefit the Malfoy name if I went to this event. He always says that to every event that comes up. If I don't go- I don't know what he'd do to me."

Sighing, I looked away to catch something else that would change the conversation quite quickly. Then, I had it. The Great Hall's door open to find someone I didn't expect in a dress.

_Harry Potter._

"What's wrong Draco? Do you recognize them? Who are they Draco?"

I huffed in disbelief, smirking while shaking my head. I just couldn't believe that Potter would wear such an embarrassing thing. It was odd but profoundly looked sexy on him. Shaking my head once more, I looked at Pansy with a lump in my throat.

"It's called a Masquerade Ball for a reason, Pansy. Guess you don't have the pleasure of seeing who this honestly magnificent person really is."

"M - Magnificent...?"

Pansy looked honestly stunned that I would say that about someone. She probably even thought that that person was a lover of mine! Ha! I could laugh and puke at the same time if I wanted too! Honestly, Potter of all people? _My_ lover?

Potter walked over to a girl that had her delicate brown hair in a bun. Her mask had Dark Blue colors all over it and was covered in flower petals that I couldn't quite recognize. I'm no flower expert, of course, I'm more of a potions _master_ than anything else.

* * *

Time passes and all I did was find myself looking over at Potter. The only thing that crept in my mind was why I had noticed it was Potter?

Potter wasn't my friend (even though I tried to offer my friendship to him when 1st year started) and he was not even close to having my praise. Nor was he special to me in any sort of way. He was ignorant and down-right stupid for always getting in trouble. Even when I wasn't involved in his scoldings (the Headmaster and Teachers, besides Snape, never really did scold him though), he still found his way through that little stump and had gotten in trouble again without my help. Honestly, what did I expect from a Gryfinndor like him? Potter was one of the biggest Gryffindor's I've known and I couldn't quite compare him to anyone else in any way.

"D -"

I just couldn't stand knowing that I, myself immediately knew it was Potter. Was there symbolism around such actions? Had I really thought _Potter_ was dear to me? No - that's nonsense. I'm just trying to trick my head into believing something so odd and disoriented!

"Draco!"

A yell of my name came from behind me and I quickly whipped around to see who was bothering me from my shameless thoughts.

"Pansy - why are you still here? Why don't you go back to your friends already?"

I said this in a low growl, as I was doing something that she clearly interrupted me on purpose. She stared, glaring with fury in her eyes, hands on her hips.

"Are you staring at that same person? Who are they?!"

She demanded this with a stomp to the ground, pouting with cheeks puffed out. Ugh - girls... I didn't want her to make more of the fuss so I just asked her to calm her shit together and have some Punch with me. Maybe then she'll leave me alone afterward?

* * *

**Author's Note #1:**

**So very sorry that I didn't put an Author's Note on the first chapter nor the chapter after that! It was only because I had nothing to put for it. "Thank you for reading"? "Come again soon"? Really, I rather have something completely planned then have it all tied up in one big jumble. So, I hope you enjoyed reading so far and I hope to know that you'll come back for the next chapter to read more! I'll probably upload it in a couple of days- more like on Monday (Central Daylight Time) than anything else.**

**Please give reviews on this story and help me make it better- even give me ideas if you want! I'll definitely look through those and see what idea looks interesting! But some of the ideas may be put off since I already have a few ideas in the next few chapters coming up! Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, but Hallow's Ball is a 5-day event. Starting on the 27th of October and ending on the 31st! **

**Anywho, I have a list of what each mask mean to all the characters so you get the idea of why it had picked that specific mask for them.**

**_I recommend you read onwards_****_._**

**\--**

**Hallow's Ball (Mask) Information:**

**_Harry Potter's Mask:_**

**Faun, one of a class of lustful rural gods - a man with goat's horns, ears, legs, and tail. In Harry's case, only the horns and ears are shown on the mask. The mask's colors consist of Black and Golden colors. The Black is associated with power, fear, mystery, strength, authority, elegance, formality, death, evil, and aggression, authority, rebellion, and sophistication.** **The Gold is associated with illumination, love, compassion, courage, passion, magic, and wisdom.**

**_Draco Malfoy's Mask:_**

**The mask is in the shape of a fox and is ultimately all Gray representing sadness, depression, confusion, loneliness, and monotony. The fox, on the other hand, represents his emotions on the outside. Symbolizes mischief, opportunity, playfulness, agility, cleverness, wisdom, beauty, luck, curiosity, charm and physical and mental responsiveness. Aided by cunningness, it manifests its increased awareness in being able to see through deceptions. Lastly, was the "weeds". These " weeds" are actually called a Daffodil. The Daffodil represents regard, unequaled love, you're the only one, and the sun is always shining when I'm with you. The flower's botanic name was actually quite close to his mother's name. Narcissus. The name means "numbness".**

**_Blaise Zabini's Mask:_**

**His mask consisted of White Hydrangeas. These flowers can symbolize innocence and purity but knowing Zabini, he is obviously not that. They can also symbolize bragging about wealth and boasting broadly. Lastly, the mask was filled with the color of a Royal Purple that represents wealth, extravagance, creativity, wisdom, dignity, grandeur, devotion, pride, mystery, independence, and magic.**

**_Pansy Parkinson's Mask:_**

**Shaped like a Racoon's face and was filled with a Deep Red. The Racoon part of it represents secrecy and disguise while it also meant courage and self - defense. The spreading of Dark Red on the mask only meant anger, danger, boldness, excitement, speed, strength, energy, determination, desire, passion, courage, socialism, and chaos.**

* * *

**More to be added.**

_"W__e just need to wait till they get to meet more people!"_


	4. Gyrating With The Enigma

**Harry's P.O.V:**

It seems like it was almost a blur. A blur between many minds of people - it felt almost like a ghost. Gone within seconds. I was dancing. Dancing with a ghost.

This happened after an hour and a half into the Ball. The first instance I met this "ghost" was when I was talking with Hermione. I can really only remember that our conversation was to keep me from focusing on the embarrassment I felt from wearing the dress.

* * *

"What do you think Ron would wear, Harry? I think he'd probably wear something very unintelligent. Like him, of course."

She smiled and chuckled to herself. Even when she made those comments about Ron, I knew she still loved him anyway. Whether it was platonic or not.

"Still the same as ever Hermione, I see?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not some masked Death Eater you know!"

"You could just very well be using a Polyjuice Potion that I don't know about! When I turn my back, you're gonna put a sack over my head and kidnap me! I can already see it happening."

We talk and laugh about anything that came to mind. I don't particularly remember anything specific we talked about, but all I remember was that it was a lot of fun just talking with Hermione normally.

"Excuse me,"

A male's voice loomed over our ears and we turned around simultaneously to see where the sound came from.

A blonde in a fox's mask stood there, he nodded towards us. Of course, I and Hermione were as confused as ever. Did this masked man know who we were? If he did, then why didn't we know who he was?

"Do we... know you?"

"Well, yes. Though, that's not the point is it for me coming here? I wanted to ask this beautiful brown haired fellow for a dance later. May I...?"

The blonde male said the "may I" softly then bowed and held out his hand as if I were to take it now. Keep in mind that it wasn't time for the dancing part of the Ball yet and he only asked me out when it did come to that.

I look back at Hermione with wide eyes - even though you couldn't really see it but I knew she knew how surprised I was by this action - not knowing what to really do in this situation. She shrugged slightly, not knowing what to do either.

An enigma wanted to dance with me? This man knew me but I had no idea who he was behind that mask. Maybe he thought I was someone else he knew because of the dress? But how could that be possible?

I was only hesitant about two particular things. One, I barely knew who this man was and you could very well say that a strange man was asking me to dance (quite literally). Second, I was not gay! The only people I really liked in our year were girls. I had no feelings over any particular guy in our year- especially since I didn't find any of them attractive in personality or looks-wise. That can really only prove my straightness, right? Right.

Though, for some reason, it felt I knew him. Even when I didn't get a vision of what he looked like without the costume, it still felt like someone I particular knew. This only grew my curiosity to know who this man was. Was the only option to take the man's hand and accept it? Accept that I was gonna dance with an enigma? A stranger? A mystery?

My head was boggled by this newfound curiosity as well as my heart. All they really wanted to do was take that man's hand and say yes! My gut feeling said no but my heart and head said a firm yes.

I was pulled out of this never-ending loop when Hermione put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a worried but caring look. Sighing, I look down at the hand before me and only nod.

"Sure... I guess-"

My hand automatically grabbed the blonde man's hand like that was its cue. My obvious blushing face was hidden by my mask but Hermione only smirked at my response - hinting that she knew I was quite flustered.

Taking my hand away and quietly pulling it behind my back to hold my other hand, I look down at the floor, not knowing what to say. I could feel his smirk or smile - I wasn't quite sure - linger a bit before saying,

"Well then I'll see you at 2 o'clock, I presume? I'll be waiting then over at the snack table, M'lady..."

The enigma took my hand from behind my back and kissed it softly on top. In his voice, I could feel the amusement radiate from it when he said the word "M'lady". Like he was making fun of me? Who would do something like that after asking someone out? The cocky and cunning. I hate them.

* * *

A half an hour passes and through those minutes, it seems like it was in slow motion. I remember particularly that I was talking with Hermione then she pointing over to the snack table telling me to do something. What was I gonna do again? I don't remember.

Walking steadily over to the table, I take out my wand and cast a spell to see what time it was. It was around 7 already -

"Welcome students - ladies, gents - to Hallows' Ball! I know it's been a few hours since your coming but this is the start of the Ball- we gave you time to acknowledge your friends and family and now we start it off, finally, with a dance! Get who you seem fit to dance with and go to the middle of the floor. For the people who have no one to dance with, please be on the outside of the floor. The dance will contain instrumentals of slow, fast, and mild pace. Without further ado, let the Ball begin!"

After Dumbledore's speech - oranges, yellows, and blacks spring forth in the air like fireworks to commemorate the beginning of the Ball.

_Shit_. I almost forgot about the dance.

I quickly push through the created crowds and groups heading to the main floor. I needed to head to the snack table before I let down the enigma. Though, why did I care?

I made it past the crowds and see the particular male in his black suit, hands behind back. Huffing a bit with a sigh, I walk over to him quietly.

"Uh, I'm here... Did you still want to dance?"

Hearing my voice, he turns around and smiles faintly at me. Only nodding, he takes my hand and pulls me to where the other dancers were.

I didn't realize this before but he was particularly long. Tall, you could say. He didn't tower over me, but if he were to kiss me- he'd need to bend down a bit and... wait, why am I thinking like this? Abnormal thinking. That's all it is!

The fellow before me had Platinum Blonde hair. It was hard to really notice the blond in it, but it was there. It shows in the dimming light, almost making it have a glow effect on it. His eyes were similar. It was a shiny Grey but no one would have noticed that because of the mask in the way. I only noticed because his eyes shined over the pumpkin's light that floated above us.

"Shall we, Harry...?"

_Harry_.

It sounded so warm but cold at the same time in his mouth. Like it was supposed to be there but it sounds so abnormal within his voice. I like how abnormal it felt in his voice. I like how soothing it came from his vocal cords.

It almost feels like I can fall asleep to him saying my name.

"Well, yes, we shall."

A grin forms from the corners of my mouth and I look up slightly to him. I could see in the eyeholes of his mask that he had soft eyes when I grinned at him.

He led me to the middle of the floor, literally, and he put his hands on my hips and I put my hands on his shoulders. An instrumental song came on that had this slow tone but was upbeat at the same time. I look down, clearly flustered and unable to look at him, trying to say something to start up a conversation. The silence was unbearable to me.

"Can you… explain to me why you know me but I don't know you?"

I say this quite quietly at first but I try looking up to see his masked face.

"I'm quite sure you know me when I don't have a mask on. I presume I know you with your mask on because you're something 'special' to me? I wouldn't quite say that but I can't stop myself from knowing who you are."

He smirks and moves with me, I could feel eyes land on us. Maybe those eyes were people that knew me? I definitely hope not then that would cause quite an uproar in my opinion.

"Don't pay attention to them. How about you pay attention to me..?"

"I don't know you - how can I give you my full attention when you may or may not be suspicious to me?"

"Why would I? You're being way too paranoid for your own good. You always were and always will be, I presume?"

This stranger knew way too much about me. I wasn't comfortable in his presence but at the same time was comfortable with him there.

"Tell me something about you. You seem to know a lot about me, how about you for a change?"

"If you're asking if I know a lot about myself, then you must be mistaken. I'm still trying to find myself out- I want to be a better person than I actually am now. If you knew who I was now, you definitely would decline my offer of a dance. So, I thought that this would be the right time to ask. What do you say about that?"

"I'm not sure- I don't know you right now fully so I don't exactly know how to feel about this situation. It doesn't feel forced though I would say it's uncomfortable to anyone who'd ask."

"That hurts you know! Saying it's uncomfortable to be dancing with me- well, I guess it'd be abnormal for me as well since I've never been this close to you."

He pauses for a moment then chuckled faintly.

"Well, if you'd call fighting with one another than you could just forget the last part I said."

He's someone I fight with and I'm not very close too. There are multiple people like that to me. Which one is he?

Over time, it felt we got closer through each movement. Soon enough, my arms wrapped around his neck and our bodies swiftly touched the more we gyrated.

Eyes landed more and more on us and it seemingly felt like we became the stars of the show. Like the spotlight shown down upon us.

_"Who are they?"_

_"__Do you know them?"_

_"Is that guy wearing a dress...?"_

_"Are they gay?"_

I bite my lip hard, feeling it swell a bit. I could feel his stare linger a bit but then automatically look away.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like your forced to do anything."

Looking up, my lips closed and my facial expression became stern. I could feel it.

"Didn't I say that I didn't feel forced—?"

"Then I don't want you to feel uncomfortable!"

"Ugh — that's not it. After a period of time, I stopped feeling so uncomfortable about dancing with you. You know who does seem like their uncomfortable?"

"Who?"

He sounded a bit amused. I could already guess he knew my answer.

"These people looking at me and you. They probably feel uncomfortable."

"How about your friends? Can you see them in the crowds?"

As the enigma said that, I turn my head around- looking for my friends in the groups of people.

"Ah! I see one of mine!"

"Hm? And who is that?"

"Their name is Ron. Ron Weasley... though, he doesn't seem so pleased...?"

The enigma turned his head and eyes over to where I looked and sees Ron. Ron wore a light blue mask that is painted on as if it was the sky. I presume it was symbolized as trust and loyalty. It wouldn't be very surprising if it was. Or maybe it is? The mask is in the shape of a panther's head and nearly refers back to his strength and companionship. After seeing his appearance, anyone could tell that behind that mask hid something that was considered anger and complete frustration.

Why was he so _angry_?

* * *

**Hallow's Ball (Mask) Information:**

**_Ron Weasley's Mask:_**

**A light blue that is painted on that mask as if the sky. Symbolizes such characteristics as trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, faith, and truth. The mask is in the shape of a panther's head and nearly symbolizes strength, companionship, adventure, loyalty, triumph, and a spiritual mind or personality.**

* * *

**More to be added.**

_"We just need to wait until they get to meet more people!"_


	5. Only Pique

**Ron's P.O.V:**

Only after getting a cup of punch, I accidentally spat it out in a gust of shock. What have I just seen?! I look up again to confirm what my eyes have just layed upon. Were they playing tricks on me?

I see Harry and _Malfoy_ dancing together in the middle of the floor. I even forgot that Harry was wearing a dress for **bloody sake** because I was so enraged by his doing! There were people and groups around them.

Some were in shock that two guys were dancing together; others were not so much. I, for one, was by far the most shocked. I've seen my best friend and enemy dancing together! Oh, yes, I need to have a talk with Harry.

Harry looked over to where I was standing and I glared at him wholeheartedly. He had this confused face plastered on him- which made me confused as well...? He should know why I'm glaring at him! He's dancing with a _Malfoy_, for bloody sake!

All of a sudden, I was then tapped on the shoulder by a soft hand I only remember as Hermione's. Looking behind me and see an image of her come into view then fade away. It was her. I gesture to where Harry and Malfoy is in a heap of anger and annoyance.

"Do you see this, 'Mione?! Harry and _the_ Draco Malfoy are dancing together! This is absolutely _unbelievable_ on Harry's part! Why would he betray us like this!? It's a _Malfoy_ of all people!! Why pick him of all people to dance with?! Wait- did Malfoy do this to embarrass him?!"

Before I could walk onto the floor to give Malfoy an arse whooping (aka, punch him in the nose like Hermione would do), Hermione stops me in my place as she grabs my arm- holding it tightly around her hand for me not to go anywhere.

"Use your head, idiot! If Harry _did_ know it was him, do you think he would want to dance with his enemy? Someone who has bullied him for most of his time at Hogwarts? Also, be reasonable for once! I was talking with Harry just a while ago when Draco asked him to dance. He knew who he was, but Harry had no clue who the other was. Maybe Draco wants to start ov-"

"Start over?... _Start over_?! You literally just pointed out that _that_ bloody know-it-all over there bullied Harry ever since we first came to Hogwarts! Do you expect him to want to start over now of all times? He had the time in the world, 'Mione! And at a Masquerade Ball of all places to start over at? He's just radiating suspicion and also disloyalty!"

Hermione seemed to notice that we were talking way too loud for our own good when she pulled me, hand still on arm, over to a corner where we can talk peacefully.

When we got there, she finally got her hand off me and put her index and thumb fingers on the bridge of her nose; obviously looking like she's still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Have you ever thought that this was his only time to do that...? Where he can start over and Harry didn't know who he 'actually' was. Really, I don't think he's trying to harm Harry in any way. If I got the feeling that he was going to, when he asked out Harry, then I would have put a stop to that! You know for me all too well for stopping situations that I think would get out of hand! I wouldn't let this one slip if it wasn't for the life of me."

"Harry would have to realize sooner or later who he is! Who the person he was dancing with was a bloody _Malfoy_!-"

"Stop saying his name like that! It's not like he chose his last name nor his parents and relatives! Don't you think that all that bullying he's done was because of his household and family? There would have to be something that led up to him bullying people. He can't just start doing that because he might think it's 'fun'! That's ridiculously!"

"Oh- so you're on his side now, eh? The person that called you a Mudblood of all things? Someone that probably hurt you more than anyone else?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks to say something when she heard "the word" come out of my mouth. It's true! He has called her that multiple times so it just had to be pointed out!

"Bloody hell, Ron! I am on no one's side because there is no side to begin with! The end line is is that Draco is trying to bloody start over and it can't get through that thick skull of yours! And for the 'Mudblood' thing, I bloody forgave him for that! He has a lot to work on to have others forgive him from the past things and sayings he's done. You are the one that needs the most work- only because you can't understand at all why Draco wants to be forgiven! If you were in his place, you would want to be forgiven too, right..?"

Hermione was right about the last part- if I _was_ him then, of course, I would want to be forgiven! But he's a _Malfoy_ of all people and they are known for being the most cunning and self-indulgent people, probably, on this planet! I wouldn't even be surprised if Malfoy is a Death Eater. It wouldn't even faze me.

With that, and with no answer from me, Hermione left the corner in a foul mood. I should have guessed anyways since we were talking about a _Malfoy_.

Sighing and rubbing the back skin of my neck, I walk back to where I've seen Harry and Malfoy gyrating. Though, it seems like they were gone-? _Shit_, I need to find them before anything happens to Harry while I'm not with them.

I couldn't care less about what'll happen to Malfoy.

* * *

Only after a few minutes (may 30 or 40 minutes or so) of walking around and trying to rescue Harry from a _Malfoy_, I grown tired and sat in an empty chair near the snack table. All my ears could really pick up on was the sounds of people talking and singing to only instrumental music. No words. I don't see the appeal of singing to anything but music. Made-up words, I presume? The singing itself wasn't too loud so it was usually zoned out by sounds of yelling, laughing, and all.

Uncounciously, I lean against the nearest table full of all kinds of foods, putting my arm onto it, and leaning my head against my own hand.

"Seriously- what is Harry thinking?"

I thought this as I look around to catch anything that interested me. My eyes wandered till it immediately stopped on Neville and Luna. Of course, I recognized them! They were my friends. Getting up, I leave my spot and push through the crowd that was previously formed. Finally, I found someone to talk to! It was getting quite boring all by myself, without no one to talk to.

Luna and Neville hear my steps coming and turn their heads over to where I was. Well, they _probably_ heard my steps. Luna probably used her weird abilities to determine if I was coming or not and Neville most likely just followed her lead when she turned her head towards me. Well, that would explain why Neville was so slow on turning his head this way. He wasn't even talking to someone besides Luna! Wait- does this all even matter?

"Hello Ron. Are you having a good day?"

Luna said this in her all too dreamy look and voice. She smiled faintly and looked away as if she needed to pay attention to something more important. Well, not that I'm saying that I'm that important!

"I'm alright... you?"

"I'm just _peachy_."

Luna's mask was so confusing- the mask itself was a peachy colored that fitted her all too well. To me, it resembled something of innocent love and intermixed with her wisdom. I wouldn't even be surprised if it was the color of her dreams. It'd fit her well if it was- or maybe is. The mask shape was some kind of sunflower? Why a sunflower?

"My mask is of an Axolotl. Not a sunflower, Ron. Though, thank you for guessing so generously."

She was now looking at me intently than ever. She literally just read my mind.

"I- uh- what is that exactly?"

"It's a type of amphibian- a type of salamander. Not many people know it for its name but can recognize it easily if they've seen it in pictures. Though, this mask doesn't portray it so well since you didn't recognize it- right, Ron?"

"Uh- oh no! It does! It does! I just didn't recognize it at first. That's all."

I say this frantically, trying to correct myself even though there was nothing to be corrected. The end line was that I didn't know anything about these Axolotl's and had no idea what they look like!

"Well that explains it."

Luna said this looking away again, but at Neville. Now his mask was something I would recognize! It was in the shape of a mouse that most resembles his shyness and quietness. He's also quite sneaky, I would say. It was covered in petals that were pink but redder than anything. I'm not sure what it might actually represent but I would guess something that contained how strong he is and his self-confidence. But petals? Why not the whole flower?

"Uh, hello Ron! I like your costume. You got yours at Mr. Theuderic's shop too, yes?"

"Yeah, but the things he said were more confusing than anything else. He babbled on and on about his costumes and what it meant- I was supposed to be there for an hour but it seems like an eternity!"

"I found it pretty interesting. He even told me how it was made even though I may not be interested in wear making. I heard from other's that Draco's and Ginny's costume was handmade. Ginny said herself that he couldn't find anything that resembled her well so he needed to make it himself. She finds her costume very special to her now since it was made with all the knowledge about her. Draco, on the other hand, I have no idea. Some say that his father forced the shop keeper to make on that resembled Draco perfectly while others say that nothing resembled him at all because he was so 'different'. His father gave the shop keeper all that information- so I'm not very sure."

This was all rather new information to me. Someone could get their's handmade if it didn't resemble them well? That's, of course, a pretty special thing to have. That's pretty much them in clothing. Their personality, secrets, everything. Though, from what Draco's wear resembled- it felt rather monotone and alone? Well, from what the gray represented at least. The fox on his costume (his mask) of course represented his cunningness and his obvious sneakiness and mischief. Anything else then that, I think anyone would be crazy. The flower though... what did that flower symbolize?

_Numbness_.

* * *

**_Official Author's Note #3:_**

**I'm sorry if this is a shorter chapter than the others. It's not because it's on Ron's point of view but because anyone would know that Ron would get pissed because of Harry and Draco together. This is only a small part of the story showing what's happening and what he's thinking on his part. This is also just leading up to the next few chapters where we get to see Draco and Harry talking alone for once, passionately! Though keep in mind that Harry still has no clue it's Draco but Draco obviously knows it's Harry.**

**I hope you like where the story is heading right now!**

\--

**Let's Clear Some Things ****Up:**

**_If you didn't already know, Ron knows it's Draco because of his hatred towards him. In this story, Ron can't stand Draco near his friends nor speaking to him. No, actually, he just can't stand him at all. Sadly, since he knows it's him this will start in more and more conflict over time. Let's just hope this will all be in the past..._?**

**_Hermione at first, when she saw Draco asking Harry out to the dance, didn't know it was him. She was more or less confusing to her since it obviously felt like she knew him but didn't see him without his costume fully. After a period of time of just observing Draco from afar, she then guessed that it was him. It was clearly right. Though, why did she know it was him particularly? She unconsciously forgave him- which she didn't acknowledge till about an hour later._**

\--

**Hallows' Ball Mask Information:**

**_Luna Lovegood's Mask:_**

**In the shape of an Axolotl which really only represents great health and potential for healing. If you didn't know an Axolotl, Ambystoma Mexicanum, also known as the Mexican walking fish, is a neotenic salamander related to the tiger salamander. Although the axolotl is colloquially known as a "walking fish", it is not a fish, but an amphibian. The color of the mask is a peachy type color, which (what I would think) would be the color of her dreams. Peach is the color of innocent love intermixed with wisdom. It also implies her caring nature and how she tends to the needs of others. Alternatively, the dream may imply that things are "peachy" for her. All around the mask is wrapped in a more laced fabric of the same color, just for decoration and "extraness".**

**_Neville Longbottom's Mask:_**

**It's in the form of a mouse which mostly refers back to his shyness, quietness, attention to detail, and sneakiness. His mask as Amaryllis petals all over it, but not the actual whole flower itself. The flower does represent strong, self-confidence but in Neville's case- this is only showing him to be more confident. To him, he thinks that those petals won't become petals anymore and a large Amaryllis will soon enough bloom.**

**_Draco Malfoy's Mask: _**

**The mask is in the shape of a fox and is ultimately all gray representing sadness, depression, confusion, loneliness, and monotony. The fox, on the other hand, represents his emotions on the outside. Symbolizes mischief, opportunity, playfulness, agility, cleverness, wisdom, beauty, luck, curiosity, charm and physical and mental responsiveness. Aided by cunningness, it manifests its increased awareness in being able to see through deceptions. Lastly, was the "weeds". These " weeds" are actually called a Daffodil. The Daffodil represents regard, unequaled love, you're the only one, and the sun is always shining when I'm with you. The flower's botanic name was actually quite close to his mother's name. Narcissus. The name means "numbness".**

* * *

More to be added.

"We just need to wait until they get to meet more people!"


	6. Promise Me

**Draco's P.O.V:**

The moment I ever felt something about Harry was when my name came out of his mouth. Ever since then it seems like the blood remaining in me flowed more vibrantly. Whenever I feel my heartbeat again- and again- it only reminds me that he's the reason it stills beats this fast. Does he love me? Does he not? Will he promise me? Will he not?

"When my heartbeat stops- will you still be mine?"

I whisper this unconsciously as I look away- not thinking of anything but him. I only want his attention.

"_What_?"

That word alone shook me to my core and I quickly look at him, feeling my face turn distressed.

"_Nothing_\- nothing at all."

His lids slow and I could feel his gaze ran straight through me. Was I supposed to be happy about that? Was I not? Even without this mask, he looks at me like he doesn't know who I am.

Suddenly, he takes my hand and walks quickly through the crowds of people who still seemingly couldn't get their eyes off of us. Where was he taking me? What did he want? I bite the bottom of my lip in fear that he may be angry with me- or that he found out all of a sudden. He found out that it was me. Thousands of these thoughts go through my mind. Cigarettes could only keep me occupied.

I stop in my tracks, pulling him to a stop as well. Still biting my lip, now slowly turning sore and red, I look up at him with a seemingly confident face I mostly put on to hide emotions that aren't needed to be shown.

"Why are you bringing me out where no one is? I thought we were going to dance? You didn't say anything about this."

He looks down for a second and glances back up at me. Harry leaves my hand empty and looks around before stepping closer to me.

"What's wrong? I've seen your face while we dance- it bothers me. I don't want to see someone look like that while I dance with them. Do you not want to dance with m-"

"_No_! I do. Just- a lot of stuff is going through my mind. A lot of stuff you don't need to worry about."

Harry then looks around again but for a different reason. Seemingly to find somewhere to sit while we talked. When he does, he gestures over to me to sit down with him and I do as I'm told. I will say, it's a rare sight to behold that I'm actually doing what I'm told by Potter but luckily I'm wearing a mask. Actually, this is all just a rare sight to behold. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sitting together? Having a genuine conversation? It might as well be a Polyjuice potion for bloody sake!

"Why..." Harry starts, hesitating a bit. "Why pick me to dance with you when I don't even know you? I asked this multiple times to you and to myself but I still can't get my head wrapped around that question."

Pausing, I huffed out a rather long sigh, determining if I should just say my answer or not. "I was rather lucky that you didn't recognize me. I wanted you not to. Well, not to get any wrong ideas but, I wanted to start over with you..." Hesitating again, I thought before saying anything. "I know— I know you're quite an oblivious fellow so I thought this would be my own chance to start over. Everyone in the school knows that we're on bad terms. I didn't want that since I genuinely want to _not_ be enemies with you."

"And I'm guessing that after today's Masquerade Ball ends you'll go back to your 'normal' self? So you can hide your identity?" Harry smirks and chuckles a bit— knowing full well that anyone that would do all this would want to hide in their invisible mask again; without anyone knowing who they truly are.

"Always a git I see, _Potter_?" I could see him shiver a bit from hearing his last name called out in my voice. That would probably give him a clue of who I am, wouldn't it? I should probably stop now.

"I forgot to say, I suggest to not get too caught up in trying to figure out who I am just yet. You should do that on the 4th day I presume? I rather spend the days with you as new acquaintances. How does that sound?"

Harry nods in agreement but I could still see his hesitation. As always. He's still curious as ever. That _git_.

"I have two questions though—" He looks up with a rather confident face on. He must need a bit of courage for one of the questions? I nod, ready for his usual invasive questions.

"One: What should I call you? I don't want to call you 'mysterious person' or even 'pervert'— wait. No. I think that would fit you perfectly."

"How would you know? You don't know me just yet!" I laugh a bit and then go back to my silent small frown, thinking a bit about the name. "How about the obvious, 'Fox'?"

"Too bland. There would be other people with fox masks, right? Too confusing. How about 'Bland Fox'?"

I shake my head while laughing a bit, finding that a bit hilarious. Am I bland? I can't exactly tell but all I know is that I'm rather handsome—

"Fine. We can go with that... now, what was the other question?"

His lips parted a bit then squeezed together, hesitating as always again. Why does he do that? Who knows. It took only a minute or two before he looked up and started talking again.

"Two: What did you mean by 'when my heartbeat stops- will you still be mine'?" His eyes grown sharp and he quietly knew that I may or may not avoid this question. Most likely I will.

I didn't realize till now but I was biting my lip again, harder this time. I only realized until now because I could taste the small sample of metallic liquid in my mouth. I lick my bottom lip unconsciously and put my finger over it, hoping it will stop sooner or later.

Did he notice? Of course, he did. Something that is said in front of him quietly doesn't make him always oblivious. I should have known. Actually, no. I wouldn't have known because I never got to fully know him as a friend. The only way I can get Harry to trust me- to acknowledge as a friend- would be not to lie to him.

"I- don't want to talk about it at the moment. It's something more personal. Though, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

In the end, I didn't lie. Though, it still felt like I lied. Everything I say always feels like a lie.

"Promise me."

"What—?"

"Promise me you will. Promise me that you will at the end of the 5th day." His face was stern and obviously showing no hint of anything that resulted in him backing down.

"Do you want to use the Unbreakable Vow spell-?"

"No. The only consequence from me, if you break the promise, is going to be my broken trust in you."

Speechless, I nod and stand up. I cast a small spell to know the time. It was almost late.

"I have to go... but I'll promise you my everything, _Harry_. I won't back down."

With that, I walk off without anything else to say. I won't break my promise. I won't break our relationship.

"_Challenge accepted_."

Then, I realised my lip stopped bleeding and there was only dry bits of remaining blood on my lip and finger.

I unconciously lick some of the blood off my bottom lip.

* * *

**DAY 1: END**

* * *

**Official Author's Note #4:**

**I honestly hope you all liked the first day of the Hallows' Ball! And yes, I know that some characters may or may not be ooc (mostly Draco) and that's probably because it's supposed to meant to be like that. For Draco's case, he is honestly in love with Harry but is still trying to hide it with his friends. When he's talking with Harry himself though, it's not so obvious. Draco's P.O.V's are on his mind alone like all the other P.O.Vs on characters. I'm sorry if you don't like how ooc Draco is but this is just my version of him. Again, I'm sorry- though why you reading if you don't like that? Honestly, there will be a lot of good moments with him so you might as well stop reading if you don't like it. :)**

**For the people who like the story so far, I will keep writing for your entertainment (and mine) so make sure you keep up with the chapter updates! I don't have a specific schedule for them so it's a bit of a mess on that part.**

**Make sure to give a review and suggestions- anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Rational Insomniac Thinking

DAY 2: BEGINNING

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V:**

After just getting to the male's dormitories from the ball, around 12 AM, I immediately take a shower and hop into my bed. Luckily, most of the makeup washed right off but it seems that some still was in form on my face. I rub my face and eyes with my knowing hands and sigh deeply. What was I going to do? Bland Fox, the person who recently asked me to dance, wants to start over with me! I'm utterly confused by this action only because I have no idea who he is. I just want to bloody rip the mask from his face and see who it actually is. Though, that'd be rude and invasive, wouldn't it? I guess _imagination_ would only do me any good.

Groaning in utter frustration, I turn over to my right side and turn off the desk light by hand. Turning back over to my previous side, I neighbored my eyes closed and try- honestly try- to fall asleep. My eyes were closed after an hour or two but I was _still_ awake. Of course this would happen.

My sleepless hours began after Sirius and Dumbledore's death. This was really the only way for me to cope with the nightmares I have over death's I've seen multiple times. My head became frightened of seeing these important people die in front of me over and _over_ again. I alone did not want to see such fates again. I knew this wouldn't change but why did I think that today of all days would have altered?

The clock hissed in _serpent_ hours.

**Tick.**

**Tock.**

**Tick.**

**Tock.**

My ears became accustomed to such beats of rhythm but I still, after many years, have found it still annoying? Oh, yes, you may be wondering on how I still seemingly haven't had a heart attack or stroke from sleep deprivation. Well— this _is_ the magic part of the world. There are potions and spells that keep me from my death multiple times but it doesn't exactly help my potential problems of depression and a lower sex drive. Not that the '_lower sex drive_' part matters- but depression is a rather key part of my life. People expect me to have multiple depressive states (only because of everything that has happened over time) and I absolutely want to get rid of that expectation of theirs. I seemingly stay happy and find the brighter points in life. Though, in my mind, it always comes back to these dark memories and past experiences. What good does being sad do for others? For my family and friends? That'd only burden them— right?

Some nights it seems that my thoughts go back to one particular topic.

"Why can't I just sleep_ normally_?"

Others enjoy their rest filled nights while I stay awake- reading books that only make me fall deeper into this abyss I call '_hell_'. Sure, I can call anything else that (like the still-war) but _this_? Every single memory of the past and still-war, I can't help but stand there in my bed alone. Why am I so afraid? I've never been this frightened so why now of all days? Of all places? I am known as '_The_ _Chosen One_' and the one thing that scares me the most is my nightmares and dreams? Don't make me _laugh_. These nightmares and dreams bring me to places that don't exist in my head. Places in which I may be _killed_ or _kissed_. That is the most terrifying thing of all—

Having a dead family member or friend _kill_ or _kiss_ your dreamt soul.

**Only a _dream_.**

**Only a _nightmare_.**

These nights feel like years and I can admit that it's getting harder to fight.

Sighing deeply, I turn back around to my other side to take something out from underneath my bed. It was my folded invisibility coat. I sit up with my body as drowsy as ever and draw back the curtains of my bed slowly, hoping not to wake anyone by such action. Putting my feet on the floor and slipping on my shoes, I get up and drape the cloak around myself.

Why am I doing this? There's nothing for me to do in the castle.

I seem to say this to myself _every_ night. It's always been a habit of mine to explore the castle late at night but not like this. There was nothing for me to do. There was no benefit for me. I walk out of the dorms, not exactly worrying if others were awake at this point, and started down the stairs to the well-known Courtyard.

I decide to take a bit of the long way, knowing it would only just waste away the minutes. As I walk into the Entrance Hall to get to my destination, all I heard were the taps of my own shoes in the echoing Hall.

"Why am I doing this…? This is stupid- _honestly_."

"Yes, _Potter_, why _are_ you doing this?"

I turned around to see the one and only _Draco Malfoy_ standing before me with his all too smug face. I drape the cloak off me to see if he had any spells on him. He didn't use any spells to conceal himself for being found out- well, at least that's what I would think. I'm not very good at watching out for potions or spells on people, I will admit crudely.

"What are you doing here, _Malfoy_? Are you following me-" He stopped me dead in my tracks as he started to speak louder than me.

"And I presume I should be asking you the same thing? What are you doing here, Potter?"

I huff out a rather irritated sigh and glanced at him, sharply.

"I'm here to go to the Patio. I don't deduce that you'd be going too? If you are then I belief that you're stalking me is valid. Actually, no, that wouldn't faze me at all if I knew you were stalking me."

"Me? Stalk _Harry Potter_? Oh no, you must be mistaken. I'm not the one only known for stalking, you know. I suspect you are stalking _me_ with how suscipious you're being. And I was heading to the Owlery if you must know so dearly. Probably to stalk me some more..." He chuckles softly as he whispers the last sentence he said- with how echo-y the Hall was, it was clear on what Malfoy said.

But the Owlery? At 4 AM in the morning? Why would Malfoy have something to go there for? I narrow my eyes and looked him up and down before I see a not-so-hidden letter stuffed inside his pocket.

"And why would you want to go there? It's late. What? Are you planning on sitting in the Owl's piss and shit all night?"

He scoffs as I smirk defiantly at him. "Says the one that's walking around going to the Patio. That would raise suspicion to literally anyone who came this way. And you have no business to know what I'm doing at night."

I shake my head and keep walking on, without the cloak. It felt rather safe to keep it off since there were no other sounds besides mine and Malfoy's steps echoing throughout the Hall. Sure, someone might have used a silencer spell to silence themselves but I would have already seen them by now if that was the case. It's only to silence themselves not go invisible as I do.

Malfoy walks up to my side and leads me halfway through the Entrance Hall till he got to the shorter hallway that went out to the Courtyard. Though, I didn't seem to stop and was heading outside. He runs up to me and grabs my arm- I assume he was confused by these actions.

"Where are you going? Are you idiotic? This isn't where the Patio is!"

"I know that Malfoy- I'm not that stupid as you think."

"Then what are you doing…?" He said this with hesitation, probably hoping I wasn't about to say what he thinks I'm about to say.

"I'm going to the Owlery with you. I find it rather lonely to go by yourself so I'll keep you company for the time being." I smirk but it was more of a crooked smile than anything else. In the corner of my eye, I could see quite clearly his confusion that showed in his furrowed brows. It was amusing to see such a thing on his face. Though, I could see his hesitation in protesting and in the end he just kept quiet the whole way through as we walked. Why did he hesitate now of all times to protest? I know him as someone who wouldn't back down in a argument so why now...?

As we walked, I could feel the tension I never knew actually exist between us. My eyes wondered, curious to follow something that would catch my attention, and the only thing that did was Malfoy opening his letter and possibly rereading over it. My brows knitted together in a possibly worried and curious fashion.

"This letter is for my mother and father."

Malfoy says this suddenly, most likely knowing he's caught my attention. I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask about the letter; though that wondering wasn't needed anyways.

"Mostly for my father though. My mother has been worried sick about me since I've never been properly home. The latest holidays I stayed here doing extra work—"

"You stayed here? Why? I thought with your Pureblood they would want their son to be there."

"Well, that's what my mother wanted. My father on the other hand doesn't seem to think that way. He's constantly making me stay here over holidays because I need to work harder. He thinks Purebloods like us don't need a break from _work_."

Malfoy hums out the word '_work_' as he stuffs the piece of parchment paper in an envelope into his deep pocket. I bit my bottom lip harder this time; had his life of work and no fun always been like this for him?

"Sorry to here th-"

"I don't need your pity, _Potter_. All we can really do now to lighten up the situation is to change the conversation. I, myself, prefer to talk about something other than my family situation with my enemy."

I nod in understanding and look out to the Owlery that came closer and closer into view.

"Why are you up this late? The last time I checked the time, it was around 3 AM." Malfoy says this with a calm, questioning tone of voice. I shrug and sigh deeply- I didn't exactly know what to say about my situation. That I am scared to sleep because of my own dreams and nightmares? I go out at night to roam around because of my insomnia like a maniac?

"I don't sleep very well. It's been like this for 2 to 3 years now." I say this quickly, not wanting to explain my situation anymore. Maybe Malfoy would get my quickened tone of voice and stop asking about these topics?

"Don't sleep very well? I thought you were on some kind of adventure again, _Harry_\- though it does seem strange that'd you'd be doing it all by yourself." He hesitates with a hitched breath, then breathing out again. I didn't notice then but when I recall back on the situation, this was one of the first times Malfoy has said my actual name in front of me. I'm a complete idiot for not noticing that beforehand. "Like- insomina? I kind of guessed it anyways."

I look up at him quickly in surprise. He _knew_? How? Was it _that_ obvious?

"H-"

"I'm not that idiotic, _Potter_. I take potions and I can tell when someone is taking some kind of potion or not that prohibits something of theirs. You are no exception. Professor Snape has noticed it too- probably long before I have. I presume he didn't want to say anything about it because he wants you to know how much your affecting your body."

Malfoy crosses his arms, sighing and shaking his head. I make a 'tsk' sound with my mouth and look away. Of course they knew- I mean, they are fantastic at potions. I'm not know for concealing any potions or spells I take easily so it's rather easy for them to notice over time. Luckily, I haven't been in Dumbledore's office recently so he wouldn't know yet. Right? I honestly hoped he didn't but knowing him, he probably knew everything that was going on with me.

"I don't see how it'd be affecting me besides making me drowsy, a bit depressed, and I seemingly may have a lower s-" I stop in my tracks, quite embarrassed on what I was about to say. He didn't need to know that I have a lower sex drive now! That's more personal then anything else. No, actually, all of these things I'm saying is quite personal to me!

"Let me finish your sentence for you- 'and I seemingly may have a lower sex drive'. Does that sound about right? Now before you get your boxers in a wad, I know that because I'm rather interested in the medical field at the moment. I don't see any other reasons why I would know besides that." My cheeks became quite hot at that moment. I didn't know if it was for anger or embarrassment. Either way, I was flustered like crazy that Malfoy knew such a thing. Well, if he was going into the medical field then I guess it's not that surprising...

I clear my throat and tried to keep myself held together as I walked on with him to the Owlery entrance. He unlocked it with only a swish of his wand and we went inside. The rows of indented boxes and ledges were perfectly lined up with each other row. Different Owl types slept in their own little boxes but most woke up to the sounds of them stepping into the area.

A Eursian Eagle-Owl flies up to Malfoy and sets on his arm with his large arm. It was all too sharp for my own good.

"Malfoy, you should have a safet-"

"Worried for me, _Potter_? I trained him to not grip to tight so it's fine. Don't worry."

Malfoy sighs with a calmed look on his face as he looks at his evil-like Owl. He reaches out to it and pets it with care. I felt like I wasn't even there anymore and Malfoy was all aline by himself. It felt so secluded and dismal even with me being here with him. Whenever I came here by myself, it didn't compare to this sullen mood. Was there a reason?

My Snowy Owl, Hedwig, comes flying over as well and lands on the nearest ledge to me. I pet her and huff out a sigh with a crooked smile. After that, I hear the sound of rustling paper then quietness. I turn around to see Malfoy holding his arm off into the air for his Owl to fly off with the letter.

"I'll see you soon, _Ulysses_."

The Owl flies off with a glare in its big, orange eyes. Malfoy turns around to see me eith my hand on my Owl. He nods to me, hinting to me that he was about to leave. As he was going to reach the door handle, I stop him with my hand and pull his arm back.

"What do you want, _Potter_?" He hissed as he glared like a serpant at me. I hesitate and wonder what in the bloody hell was I doing. I stopped him from going back to his dormatories. And in a place while we're alone together?

"Can you stay? I rather have someone to talk to then not have anything to do besides probably get caught from being out at late." I chuckle nervously, hoping this was too much to ask for. Of course it was. This is Malfoy we're talking about!

He looks down at the floor below him in thought then back up at me with all his attention.

"Fine- but I won't be doing this again because I need my own rest and you owe me one. Who knows if we're both caught in here together and someone assumes that we're snogging?"

"Why snogging of all things... _Draco_?" I smirked to tease him a bit and nod as I point over to the ledge near the window, hinting that we could sit there. He nods and huffs out a bit of a chuckle about the last thing I said.

"I can tell that you're nervous about the letter, Malfoy. So, I'm glad I can light up the mood a bit."

"And I'm glad I get to waste my time lazing around with you in the Owlery!" He huffs out this with a sigh but I could tell that in his tone of voice, he didn't mean anything to hurt me- but rather to lighten up the mood too.

People say that buterflies grow in a stomach soon enough but for me, it felt like _thorns_. Known to be from a rose- it may as well be love's stinging pain but I'll just keep it to myself now and forget it all.

_It's only just my rational insomniac thinking._


	8. Body of Flowers

**Draco's P.O.V:**

We are only two shattered people that spoke no words. Like mannequin's sitting on a ledge near a window's sky, only the world turns around us. Blurred objects come into my view. What about yours, Harry? What do you see?

All this not knowing is killing my soul; if Harry wants me around or not. Every fiber of my body is attracted to this boy in front of me. I want him in any way possible but for him, it doesn't seem likely. Those eyes are the color of a gem I only know and see; _Tsavorite_. A bright green gemstone that seems rare to most people, but not to me. I see this green when I look at Harry and Harry only every day. What about my eyes, Harry? What do you see?

This position I hold myself in only makes it feel like I'm digging another pit to sink myself into more. I can kiss you all day and still need a goodbye kiss when you leave! Tell you that you're loved and that I want to be with you for the rest of my life! What does it take to get you to realize that I'm in love with you? I could lie in bed with you and get lost in those pissy green eyes of yours. I _could_.

That stare gives me shivers down my spine which only makes me more excited to see you. This is only _baby_ _love_, am I correct? I know I'm only seventeen at the moment but what if you really are my _soulmate_? I don't need to be twenty-eight to know exactly what I want in a partner. I already got it right here in front of me. I'm fine with just standing still and being jealous when you're with your friends and especially Ginny. I'll let you live your life without me.

Harry looks straight into my eyes as these thoughts go rambling in my mind. I didn't notice his surveying eyes till after a few or so minutes later. His eyes showed me a whole other side to him I've never acknowledged before. There was something deep within the green that was _hypnotic_ and _luring_ to someone who would pay close attention to detail. Why have I not noticed this before?

"Are you done _ogling_ at me or do you want to tell me something? We have quite a few hours, Malfoy, and I would rather speak than hear endless silence all around me." His eyelids softened as he said the word "ogling" under his breath. I could only feel the faint heat from my cheeks rise, knowing why it mysteriously turned a light rose color. My eyes turned away from his face and I scoffed, trying to keep my inner self hidden.

"_Ogling_? What do you mean by that, _Potter_? I do not _ogle_ for _you_ and never will- I don't see why you notice something that was _clearly_ not intended in my eyes. Now, I'm feeling like you're the ogling one if you're paying that close attention to me." I scoff once again, making it echo throughout the Owlery. The Owl's— within the place we sat— woke with a fright and started to whistle, screech, and maybe even bark at us for disturbing their slumber. I sigh and put a hand to my forehead before I look up once more.

"You really are loud aren't you, _Malfoy_? I don't see why your most favored sounds are scoffing and such but I won't judge."

I shake my head and could feel a smile come over me. There's no point in having him see this side of me. I'll keep being the person people expect me to be.

"Potter, was there anything specific you wanted to talk to me about? Anything at all?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow, only to get a response as an embarrassed face.

"Yeah… I did want to talk to you about something. I wanted to ask if you did go to the Ball. You do seem to be the busy type so I would assume that you had nothing to do with the Ball?"

"Why are you so curious about something like that? Seemingly worried that you may or may not have recognized me there?" I rub my chin with my thumb and index finger, hoping to get out of this situation fast. Who knows what other questions he may pry at me with?

Harry rubs the back of his neck nervously and looks away out at the almost full moon. The moonlight shone down in the Owlery, making it feel like we were the stars of the show. Well, actually, it may as well be because the Owls eyed us suspiciously.

"You just kind of reminded me of someone, is all. Don't worry too much about it. Anyways, where did you go? Did you go out and start adventures with your friends too?" Harry chuckled, his body jiggling up and down as he laughed under his breath. I rolled my eyes, quite literally, and smirked.

"I was in the library if you really wanted to know so badly, Potter. I was studying medicine and such and I would say that I'm rather good at it. I don't like large places or crowds that make me quite uneasy." Half of what I said was true and the other half was false information. I wasn't in the library— rather— I was spending time with a masked, oblivious Harry Potter. And yes, I would say I'm good at medicine and potions for Healers. Lastly, for the large crowds and places, I'm terribly nervous when I'm around such an area.

"Okay… well, I guess that's a '_you_' thing but why medicine and potions of all studies, Malfoy? I thought you were going to become a potions professor here? You didn't want to do that?"

"I do love potions and I think it's all fun but I rather use my assets to my advantage." I bit my lip hard, knowing what Harry was about to say.

"To… help people? I didn't expect it in you. But, I think the subject of medicine and such would fit good. I don't know about your social standing, but if you do enjoy doing it then sure." Harry shrugged and bounced his leg up and down, hoping the conversation would probably get somewhere interesting. It's obviously surprising to know that I, Draco Malfoy, is taking studies in medicine and Healer's but it would only become a short talk at Hogwarts before it would die down later on. Anyone would know that someone with my social status would want to make up for all their past mistakes— that's for the most part of it, at least.

"What about you, _Potter_? What do you plan on doing with your famous life as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'? Want all the Galleons in the world, I presume?" A smirk lifts off my face and I move my arms to a crisscross fashion.

He looks up at me surprised that I asked of what he wanted to do but then laughed it out, thinking it was rather funny that I cared for what he did in the future. "Do you really think I love all that attention, _Malfoy_? I really don't and I would give anything to start my life over as a normal kid. I literally lived in the cupboard underneath the stairs and would always be taunted by my aunt, uncle, and cousin. It was difficult but I got used to that type of lifestyle. After that, everything just went up in a flash and now I have to kill _Voldemort_ and have all these high expectations on me! It gives me headaches and I hate them. I really didn't want this." He shakes his head, driving the headache away already, and putting a hand on his forehead to keep him balanced. "Ron and I are wanting to become Auror's but I feel like that job isn't right for me. I mean, it'll only remind me of the pain and suffering more of— right? Honestly, I think I'm just going to move somewhere where nobody knows '_me_'. The famous '_me_'. That's really the only good option I have at the moment."

_Moving?_ Does that mean that all my pain and suffering, that was made by my heart because of you, is all for nothing? I don't want this to be worthless… these feelings. I want to intertwine my fingers into yours so you don't leave me. _Hell_, I'll even squeeze your hand tighter!

Now, it honestly feels like your giving someone else the thorns and roses I gave you. The boy who has my heart is only throwing it away. Does he know it's mine yet?

"Sorry, you didn't need to speak on such a sensitive topic if you didn't want to. I'm fine with hearing anything you're up to tell." My voice and bluntness was the same, but my emotions were not. I could tell because of the warm liquid streaming down my face. Harry made a face and sighed heavily, looking at his Owl.

"_Draco_, I'm going to head up. Please don't take this personally but seeing you cry silently only tells me you're hiding something from me. For now, I'll let you have time to reflect. I still have no idea if I can trust you or not- so please don't take this in any other way." Harry gets up and walks to the Owlery door. I didn't stop him.

Harry turns around to me and pursed his lips before nodding and saying, "I had a good night with you, Malfoy. We'll see each other again, I presume?" Before I could even say an answer or a word, Harry vanished behind his cloak and the door shut behind him.

Did I hear him correctly…? Just a moment or two ago, he said my name. Not Malfoy but Draco. It stilled in the Owlery for more than 5 minutes before I cried silently; letting out the pained tone in my voice.

I don't even know if it's possible to miss someone I've never known. To crave his touch even though I never truly experienced it. To miss his presence even when he has never been with me. But with all those things combined, I still find myself getting trapped in my own flowers.

Honestly, I don't think I'll find the love I'm looking for because—

I'm only just a _body of flowers_.

* * *

**Official Author's Notes #5****:**

**Alright, I'm very sorry that this chapter is short only becauseI have no creative inspiration at the moment and it only focuses on the main parts of this Chapter. I've been getting quite a lot of people reading this story and I'm very glad! I've never really written something (besides poetry) and put it online for other people to see it. So, this is very new to me.**

**The next chapter is going to focus on a different P.O.V because it seems like we have a lot of Draco and Harry (probably because they're the main characters of the story smh). If you want to guess who the character will be next, it won't be Ron nor Hermione! It will most likely be totally unexpected, hopefully(?)**

**Anywho, thank you for all the support and love on this story! I appreciate it quite a lot!**


End file.
